Report
by Mysty Star
Summary: The troopers of the 501st have to give General Kenobi their report. Set directly after the 'Darkness of Umbara' arc.
1. Chapter 1

**Report**

**Yeah…..this is directly after the 'Darkness on Umbara' arc. This deals with the aftermath of that hell, and the troopers healing from the ordeal. There will be more, this is just the first chapter.**

**First time writing SW: The Clone Wars. Hope I do alright**

**I own nothing here but the idea.**

Rex sighed. The hellish nightmare was over. Krell was gone, and they were soon leaving this planet.

Unfortunately, a report still had to be made to General Kenobi. That was not going to be fun.

"General Kenobi is going to want a report." He said, turning to his brethren. "I want you all to catch some rest."

"And leave you to face General Kenobi alone? I don't think so."

"Fives, General Kenobi is not General Krell."

"I'm coming with you."

"So am I." Jesse interjected determinedly. "We're not leaving you now."

Rex sighed again, knowing he couldn't win this argument. "Fine. Come on." Secretly, he was glad they were coming with him, but he'd never admit that.

The three troopers started towards the tower, where General Kenobi was waiting.

Obi-Wan sighed as he observed the troops from within the tower. Many of them were hurt, and many more were dead. They had been through a lot the past few days. Idly he wondered where Krell was, before spotting Rex and two other troopers (all with helmets off) heading towards the tower.

"General Kenobi." Rex greeted, pushing away the tinge of nervousness he felt.

"Captain Rex. Good to see you, and you Fives. And this is…?"

"Jesse, sir."

"Nice to meet you Jesse." Obi-Wan turned back to Rex. "Rex, where is Master Krell? I have not seen him since I arrived."

The three clones exchanged uneasy looks, making the Jedi frown.

"He, is dead, sir." Rex finally said.

Obi-Wan bowed his head for a moment. "How did he die?"

"Blaster shot, sir."

"The Umbarans, I assume."

"….no, sir. Dogma shot him."

"What?!" Kenobi's head shot up, anger flaring and easily visible in his eyes. Anger which quickly turned to confusion at the instantaneous reaction of the troopers, each stiffening, shifting their weight backwards, hands landing on their guns; Fives going as far as actually pulling out the blaster and aiming it at the Jedi, only lowering it at a hiss from Rex, and even then, only lowering it slightly. Obi-Wan stopped cold as he felt the fear emanating from the clones through the Force. The Jedi made himself take a deep breath before continuing, his voice even and calm.

"What happened, exactly?"

"W-we had to sir!" Jesse burst out. "General Krell was sick and twisted! He almost got all of us killed with his suicidal plans!" His voice rose, anger replacing fear. "He made us kill our own brothers for his own sick amusement!"

"What proof do you have?"

"I have his confession, General." Rex said, pulling out the small recorder he had.

Obi-Wan took the device from Rex and stepped away to watch it, the whole time his heart sinking and horror deepening.

"What do we do?" Fives asked in a low voice, still holding his blaster.

"Nothing." Rex answered, eyes on the general watching the holo-recording.

"Rex-"

"General Kenobi is not General Krell." Rex repeated. Was he trying to convince Fives or himself? Rex gave Fives a look, making the ARC trooper slowly holster his blaster.

The Jedi finished with the recording and came back over to the clones, not missing the stiffness with which they stood, and not missing Fives' hands on his gun, eyes tracking his every move.

"This is….most disturbing news." Obi-Wan looked each trooper in the eye. "I am truly sorry for your loss here. It should not have happened. If I had only known…"

"It wasn't your fault, sir. It was General Krell."

"Tell me the full story, please, starting from when Krell arrived."

So Rex told him everything, from Krell's first deliberately suicidal plan to his treatment of the troopers to the other deliberately suicidal plans and the way he didn't care if the clones died, everything all the way to the horrible fire fight between the 501st and 212th, a fight between misinformed brothers that should have never been, to Waxer's death and the discovery of what Krell had done, them trying to arrest the fallen Jedi, the ensuing battle, capture, confession, and finally, Krell's death at the hands of Dogma.

"This is…" Obi-Wan trailed off, unable to express what he was feeling and thinking. It made horrible sense now, the troopers' behavior. How they'd been nervous around him, how, when he snapped in anger, they'd reached for their guns, fear pouring off them. The Jedi shook his head. "I am truly sorry for the horrors that occurred, all of you. I had no idea…"

"We don't blame you, General Kenobi."

"Nothing excuses what happened here. And you have my word that nothing like this will ever occur again."

The three clones shared looks.

"Thank you, sir."

The troopers left, leaving Obi-Wan to stare out the window mournfully. This was not going to be easy to tell the Council. Or Anakin.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Sorry it took a while, got a little busy. Since the school year's almost over, everything is hectic and schedules and tests. Bleh. But whatever.**

Sometimes, Rex could swear the universe hated him. This was one of those times. General Skywalker wanted to train the troopers to dodge lightsaber blows. Admittedly, it was a good idea; they came up against Separatists who wielded lightsabers often enough that being able to dodge would save a lot of men. But the general's timing couldn't be worse. They'd just gotten back from Umbara a few standard days ago; the last thing the survivors needed was another lightsaber in their face. Rex planned on telling the general this, alone, but couldn't seem to find a minute to approach the Jedi, as much of his time was spent trying to replenish the depleted ranks of the 501st.

But (somewhat) fortunately, the general wanted to try the new training with just a few troopers first, rather than the whole company. Him, Fives, and Jesse. Anakin would determine if he would implement this new idea based on their performance.

* * *

Fives was up first. He was supposed to dodge the general's blade to the best of his ability. It was going well, until the general got too close to Fives' neck. Rex watched as Fives' eyes went blank, the ARC trooper forgetting he was training with Anakin, not being threatened by Krell. Next thing, the general hurtled through the sir, and slammed into the wall, lightsaber deactivating and clattering to the ground. After a quick check to make sure the general was okay (he was dazed), Rex was instantly at Fives' side.

"Easy, brother, you're okay." Forcing the ARC trooper to focus on him, Fives slowly calmed and his eyes refocused, his mind returning from the horror that had been Umbara, and coming back to the ship. Rex glanced over to where Jesse was helping Anakin up, before looking back at Fives.

"You okay brother?"

"I'm fine. Sorry, sir." It was clear that he wasn't.

"It's fine, Fives. Good throw." Anakin half-joked, trying to ease the tension. It didn't work. "That's probably enough for today anyway." He nodded to the three of them, and they saluted back. Fives and Jesse left, Fives almost running out, Rex staying at a look from Anakin.

Once it was just the captain and general, Anakin approached Rex, concern evident on his face.

"I'm…almost afraid to ask Rex, but what was that about? Fives…he's not-?"

"It's…not your fault, sir." Rex interjected, mentally wincing when he realized he'd interrupted the general. "It's just, so soon after Krell-"

"Krell? What are you talking about?" Rex looked at Anakin, confused.

"Umbara, sir."

"What about it?"

"What about-oh." Realization hit him. "You-you don't know."

"Don't know what?" Anakin was clearly getting frustrated with the conversation.

Rex hesitated. "It's a long story, sir. General Kenobi knows it."

"I'll ask him then." He could tell the subject was painful for the trooper.

Rex saluted, then walked out, leaving Anakin to wonder what exactly had happened on Umbara.

* * *

Obi-Wan turned the corner to his quarters, only to find Anakin leaning against the door, waiting for him.

"Anakin." He greeted his former student, wondering why he was waiting for him.

"Obi-Wan."

"What brings you over here?"

The younger Jedi shrugged. "Oh you know..wanted to make sure everything was okay. Make sure there wasn't anything you _forgot to tell me_." The edge to his voice make Obi-Wan wince.

"You want to know about Umbara, don't you?" That was the only reason Obi-Wan could think of for Anakin being here.

"I want to know what happened to my troopers, why my men are now nervous around me, especially when my lightsaber's out, and why, when I asked; Rex only said something about Krell." Obi-Wan grimaced at that. He gestured for Anakin to enter his quarters. Once they were both inside, he sighed.

"It's a long tale, Anakin. One I didn't know about until after everything had already transpired.

And so Obi-Wan launched into the tale of Umbara, repeating every horror Rex had told him to his former padawan.


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin walked down the halls of the Resolute, looking for Fives, wanting to apologize (and reassure the trooper). He'd had no idea what his men had endured at the hands of Krell. Obi-Wan had told him the entire horrific story last night, leaving him speechless, and feeling terribly responsible for the carnage caused by Krell. Anakin couldn't imagine how his troopers felt. In fact, he was surprised they were still able to look at him. Especially Fives, who'd been personally threatened by Krell. Which made that training session even worse. He'd (unintentionally) put Fives in the same position as Krell, making him feel incredibly guilty. He'd briefly considered calling Fives to his office, but decided against it. He needed to approach Fives where the man was comfortable. It made Anakin uneasy, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth, thinking that his men were afraid of him. He didn't want the troopers scared of him. Force, he didn't even want them being that formal with him!

He rounded a corner and spotted Echo.

"Echo." The trooper whirled in surprise, hand starting towards his blaster, only to be pulled back at the last minute.

"Yes, general." The trooper saluted, holding completely still.

"At ease. Do you know where Fives is?"

Echo, who had dropped the salute and minutely relaxed, tensed at the mention of his brother.

"I-I haven't seen him, sir." Anakin frowned.

"Alright." He nodded to the trooper. "If you see him, let me know."

"Of course sir."

Anakin walked off. He was positive Echo had seen his brother, but had said he hadn't to protect him. And that _bothered_ him, the fact that his men felt the need to _protect_ themselves from _him_. Especially since it was _Echo_, always followed the rules, never omitting information or lying, who had even memorized the majority of the regulations manuals! If Echo was lying to him, then he was scared, no, _terrified_, that he was about to lose his brother. Anakin mentally cursed Krell with everything he had. That traitor had done this. Had made Anakin's men _fear_ him when they shouldn't. Sighing, the Jedi continued his search.

Entering the hall by the mess, Jesse came into view.

"Jesse!" The trooper turned, eyes widening.

"General!" Jesse saluted, then hesistated. "What can I do you for you, sir?"

"Have you seen Fives?"

Jesse stiffened.

"May I ask why, sir?"

"I just need to talk to him. And apologize." Anakin explained, hoping to ease the trooper's worries. Jesse blinked.

"A-Apologize, sir?"

"For last night. I don't want him to think I'm..angry at him, or…or anything."

Jesse studied the Jedi in front of him with wonder. He was so different from Krell; concerned for his men, treating them well, always listening to what they said, even if he didn't always act on it, _apologizing_ to them.

"He's…in the mess, sir."

"Thank you."

Anakin entered the mess, and after looking around for a minute, spotted Fives near the corner furthest away from him.

As he neared the table, Fives glanced up. His face blanched and he tensed; then his face settled into a blank mask, and stiffly he stood, saluting, tensed as though expecting a blow.

"At ease, Fives, please."

The ARC trooper didn't reply, simply stood at parade rest.

Anakin bit his lip, unsure of how to proceed. So, the Jedi did what he was so famous for, he blindly rushed forward ahead without thinking it through.

"Fives, I'm sorry."

Fives frowned in confusion. "You're….you're what sir?" Surely he hadn't heard that right.

"I'm sorry, about last night. I didn't know about Krell, if I had, I would have never suggested training with lightsabers, and I want you to know _I'm sorry_."

Fives stared at Anakin for a few minutes, completely silent, astounded. He'd been expecting demerits, punishments, maybe being sent back to Kamino for reconditioning, hell, after Krell he'd half expected to simply be cut down with the general's lightsaber; not for the general to apologize to him. Finally, he found his voice.

"Thank you, sir." Anakin could barely hear him, his voice just above a whisper. He grinned crookedly at the trooper, who hesitantly returned the smile.

A beep on his comm pulled Anakin's attention away.

"Yes?"

"Anakin, we need you on the bridge."

"I'll be right there." Anakin looked back at Fives and gave him a nod. Fives saluted him again, and this time all the tension, all the worry, and all the fear, was gone. And it would remain that way.

**The end! I'm such a sap for feel-good happy endings. But I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Surprise!**

**I'm back! I know I said that the previous chapter was the last one, but quite a few people have requested that I continue the story, so here I am! I'm touched you guys wanted more.**

**So this chapter, Ahsoka finds out what happened on Umbara.**

Ahsoka liked her men. She enjoyed their company, liked eating and talking with them, being their _friend_. Yes, she was their commander, but she was also their friend.

Ahsoka also liked knowing what her troopers went through. Whenever the 501st went on a mission without her, once the men returned, she would ask them what happened, how the mission went, etc. She'd read the official report and ask Rex for his account.

This was one such time. The 501st and 212th, the survivors, had gotten back from Umbara a few standard days ago. But for whatever reason, the report, which should have been a brief, but detailed description of the mission, was surprisingly short and non-descriptive.

* * *

OFFICIAL REPORT – UMBARA

Report made to Jedi Master General Kenobi by CC-2224 and CT-7567.

Umbara taken

Causalities: Mild-heavy clone troopers, Jedi Master General Krell

End Report –

* * *

Ahsoka frowned. That was all there was? Sighing, the Togruta put the datapad down. She'd have to ask Rex then.

Ahsoka moved towards her door. Maybe the clone captain was in the mess and she could catch him.

The mess wasn't that busy, only about half full. Luckily, Rex _was_ in there, eating. Ahsoka got a tray and sat down across from her captain.

"Commander." Rex greeted, only slightly surprised by her appearance. He started to rise, a force of habit, but she gestured for him to stay seated.

"Hey Rex."

They ate in silence for a few moments.

"How was Umbara?"

Rex nearly spit out his caf.

Ahsoka was startled at the wild range of emotions she felt from the blond trooper. Fury, grief, more than a dash of fear, disgust, _betrayal, pain._

Swallowing, Rex looked at the Padawan before him. Aged by the war, she was still young. This war was already hard on her, he didn't want to add more horrors to her burden. Plus, he really didn't want to talk about Umbara. It was too painful, too soon.

"Rex?" Ahsoka's concerned voice broke through the painful memories. She was watching him with wide, worried blue eyes.

"Sorry, Commander."

"It's ok." She studied him, and Rex suddenly remembered that the Jedi could sense other's emotions. _Osik_. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Commander." Rex looked down into his cup of caf, shoulders tensed.

_Commander, Commander, Commander._ Ahsoka noted. Rex was being way more formal than usual. A while ago, she'd finally convinced him to be more casual with her. While he still often called her Commander out of respect, off duty and especially in the mess, he'd call her either by her name or 'Little One'. Ahsoka had learned that her troopers, when nervous, unsure, or defensive (or new), around her, got very formal and stiff. Something was very wrong here, and it had to do with Umbara.

"Rex." She said softly. The trooper tensed, but didn't move, still staring at his caf. "Rex, what happened?"

Rex made the mistake of looking up. Concern-filled pools of blue enveloped him before he hastily dropped his gaze. He sighed, hands tightening around his cup.

It was a while before she got an answer.

"It was…horrific." Horrific didn't begin to describe it. Moistening his lips, Rex glanced up before refocusing his gaze on his caf. "We lost a lot of brothers there. It was a hard battle…" His voice trailed off as remembered horrors rose in his mind. Waxer's face appeared before him, and he had to fight the bile rising in the back of his throat.

Abruptly, he stood.

"I'm sorry, Commander. I have to go." Before the startled Togruta could say anything, Rex was gone.

He was four hallways away before he slowed to a walk.

Belatedly, he realized he's interrupted Ahsoka before he'd darted out. Rex sighed. There was nothing he could do about it now.

* * *

Ahsoka watched in astonishment as Rex fled the mess, leaving his tray across from her. Astonishment, and worry. Rex had never acted like this, never. She wondered if she should go after him, but decided not to. The captain probably needed some alone time. She puzzled over the emotions she'd sensed when she had mentioned Umbara. Grief wasn't surprising, but the other emotions had thrown her for a loop. Fury? Fear? Disgust? _Betrayal? Pain? _

Ahsoka chewed her lip worriedly. Something had happened out there on Umbara, had happened to _her_ men, _her_ captain. And she would find out what, for her men's sakes.

* * *

He dreams that night. A nightmare, actually. Clones aren't supposed to have nightmares, but in this hellish life that is war, how can anyone expect any different?

Usually in his nightmares, he can tell himself that it's not real, it's not happening. Which helps.

But tonight he can't.

It's Umbara again. The whole mission of hell replaying without stop. The fire fight between his men and the 212th, with Krell laughing in the background. Shots flying past his head as he screams for them to stop. Waxer, his face contorted in pain. Krell, hiding in the dark mists of the planet, cackling as he slaughtered troopers. Blue and green light filled his vision.

"No!" In one motion, Rex was up, blasters in both hands, arms at a ninety degree angle, breathing hard.

He was in the barracks.

Rex sank down onto his bunk, almost falling, setting the blasters down.

_/Kriff./_ he thought hoarsely, running a hand through his blond peach fuzz, trying to regain his breath.

Suddenly it was too hot and too dark. Rex needed out. He stumbled to his feet and left the barracks, not entirely aware of where his feet were leading him.

The thrum of the _Resolute's_ engines helped keep the captain calm. But the nightmare, the memories kept replaying in his head.

"Rex?"

Rex jerked, hand flying to his waist, even though he didn't have his blasters with him.

Ahsoka stood before him, arms half-raised, looking worried.

"Uh, C-Commander. I apologize, I did not realize you were there."

"It's alright." The padawan studied him. "Are you alright Rex?"

"I-" Waxer's face appeared again, and he swallowed. Suddenly he sagged, unable to hold himself up anymore. He heard Ahsoka's noise of concern as his back hit the wall. His knees folded, and suddenly he was curled up into a ball in the corridor.

"Rex? Rex!" A hand on his shoulder startled him. Blue eyes stared into his own. "Rex, what's wrong? Are you injured? Rex?" Ahsoka frowned. "Rex, report." She said firmly, making Rex jerk in response, finally coming back, the order helping clear his mind some.

"S-Sorry, Commander, it won't happen again." Rex tried to stand, but his legs wouldn't cooperate, and Ahsoka pushed him gently back against the wall.

"Rex, please tell me what's wrong. I'm getting worried."

He made the mistake of looking up for the second time that day. Ahsoka pleaded with her eyes, the blue pools sparkling with genuine concern. Rex looked away, ashamed to show weakness in front of Ahsoka.

"Umbara." He managed.

"What happened on Umbara, Rex?"

"We…Krell- Waxer-" his voice broke and he buried his face in his hands.

After several long moments, he moved his hands slightly and began.

"It started when General Skywalker was called away by the Chancellor…."

* * *

Ahsoka listened to every single heartbreaking word. Tears pooled in her eyes as Rex continued reliving his hell. Her heart ached for her men, and fury burned for the dead traitor before she pushed that away. She instead focused on her captain; right now he needed her help.

Rex finished, feeling drained and empty. He wasn't even sure if Ahsoka had stayed and listened, but a quick glace revealed, that surprisingly, she had.

Arms around him startled him out of his reverie.

Ahsoka was hugging him, tightly.

The padawan squeezed her captain, wishing she could express all that she was feeling.

Rex hesitantly, lightly returned the hug, before his arms tightened. He clung to Ahsoka, reassuring himself that she was real, that Krell was gone, that the nightmare was over.

"Oh Rex." Ahsoka said softly, so quiet Rex barely heard her. "I'm so sorry."

It was quite a while before they broke off the hug. Ahsoka stood and helped him up.

"Thank you, C-Ahsoka." He corrected. Right now, she wasn't his commanding officer, but a friend. "Thank you, Ahsoka, for listening."

"Thank you for telling me."

They walked back to the barracks in silence. Not an uncomfortable silence, but an understanding one, brought by being fellow survivors in the hell that is war.

* * *

They reached the barracks and stopped. A hand on Rex's shoulder made him look at Ahsoka.

She paused for a small second, gathering her words. "It will be okay, Rex. This war will be over soon."

"And when it is sir? What becomes of us?" He gestured to the door, where his brothers were. He smiled softly at the Togruta. "We're soldiers, Ahsoka."

"But you're also men."

He didn't have a response to that.

His commander smiled gently at him.

"It will be okay Rex."

With that, she headed back to her own room.

Rex walked into the barracks. The only other one awake was Jesse, who had morning shift. Rex hadn't realized how long he'd been in the hall with Ahsoka.

"You alright Captain?"

"I am Jesse. You?"

"I'm fine." Jesse walked out, leaving Rex standing in the dark. But the dark was nowhere near as stifling as before. Rex sighed contentedly as he laid down. He had a feeling that Krell, and Umbara, while not leaving his nightmares entirely, would be easier to handle.

He turned over and went to sleep.


End file.
